Streets of Heaven
by writestories315
Summary: Saying goodbye hurts, but sometimes it's the best way. insert tissue warning


Title - Streets Of Heaven 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - none   
Disclaimer -  I'll sell you a broken alarm clock if you let me own them.  No?  You're no fun.

Summary - Saying goodbye hurts, but sometimes it's the best way. (I'll insert a tissue warning.)

Authors Notes – 

1. I'm dedicating this to my Grandma who hasn't been doing too well lately.  You're in my thoughts and I love you.  Love, Nikki. 

2. "Streets Of Heaven" is by Sherrie Austin.  Don't own that either.

3. Hey Dae, thanks for beta-ing this.  You're great.
    
    4. A special thanks to everyone at Treasure Seekers who put up with my depressing message/small odd request and helped me out.  Especially Michi, Sherry, Rachel, Tracy, usnwife1994, Alicia, imagina, and clipette2003.

***********************************************************

Georgetown Children Hospital

Room 304

1:56 AM

_Hello God, It's me again._

_2a.m. room 304_

_Visiting hours are over_

_Time for our bedside tug-of-war_

_The sleeping child between us_

_May not make it through the night_

_I'm fighting back the tears, as she fights for her life_

"Goodnight, Angel.  I love you,"  Mac softly whispered into her daughter's ear as she watched the small child slowly breathe.

There was no response from the child as she lay in the cold sterile hospital bed. The small beeping of the heart monitor and the buzzing of the oxygen machine filled the room.

Mac raised her head, looked towards the ceiling, and exhaled a heavy breath as she tightened her hold on the young girl's hand.

"You okay?"  Harm asked as he placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.

She turned her head towards him and let a tear fall from her cheek.  "She's going to leave us tonight."

"I know, Dr. Churchman updated me as I walked in."  Harm moved a chair closer towards his wife and took her free hand into his.  "There's nothing we can do."

Mac rested her head on his shoulder.  "Why does He need her?"

Harm wrapped an around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  "I don't know, Honey.  I wish I could give you an answer."

_Well it must be kinda crowded_

_On the streets of Heaven_

_So tell me, what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day,_

_She'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now I need her so much more_

_She's much to young to be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses_

_The streets of heaven_

"She's too young, Harm."

"I know.  But we had her for seven years."  

A few more tears fell from Mac's eyes.  "She's going to be all alone."

Harm sadly smiled.  "No, she's not.  My dad, grandfather, and your grandmother are going to take care of her."

"I just don't want her to go."

"I don't want her to go, either.  But it's not our choice."

_Tell me, God, do you remember_

_the__ wishes that she made_

_as__ she blew out the candles_

_on__ her last birthday cake._

_She wants to ride a pony_

_when__ she's big enough._

_She wants to marry her daddy_

_when__ she's all grown up._

Mac looked at the small hand still in hers.  This hand was part of the little girl that had entered her life seven years ago.  A child she was told would never make it past the age of two. This child surprised her doctors with her MacKenzie-Rabb spirit and graced the world with her presence for seven strong years.  

Those years were filled with happiness and tears.  Each birthday cake brought back the reality she might not make it to see her next.  But it didn't stop the child from being the spark in her parents' eyes or the loving sister to her younger siblings. 

Harm glanced towards the bedside table and smiled as he looked upon a picture from her birthday party last month.  The picture had been taken just as she blew out the candles on the cake.  After the cake was cut and served she unwrapped her gifts.  He remembered how excited she was when she opened the box with the stuffed pony in it.  That pony now sat at the edge of the bed, already worn at the ears and mane from her holding on to him.

_Well it must be kinda crowded_

_On the streets of Heaven_

_So tell me, what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day,_

_She'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now I need her so much more_

_She's much to young to be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses_

_The streets of heaven _

"She'll always be our little girl."  Harm kissed Mac's forehead.

Mac smiled into his shoulder.  "She's a big girl now.  Seven is old."

Harm grinned at the words as he remembered his daughter saying those words to him on her birthday.  "But she still holds our hands."

"And our hearts."

_Lord don't you know she's my angel_

_You've got plenty of your own_

_And I know you hold a place for her,_

_But she's already got a home_

_Well I don't know if your listening,_

_But praying's all there's left to do_

_So I ask you Lord have mercy_

_You lost a son once too._

Harm reached his hand out to his daughter's body and gently ran it down her arm.  "Home won't be the same without her."

"Andy already asked if he could have Mr. Pony,"  Mac informed Harm as her eyes fell on the pony at the end of the bed.

Harm glanced at the pony.  "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing.  He asked her for it and she said only if he took good care of it.  He also promised to ride one just for her."

The two fell silent again as they knew each minute was a minute more she was in their lives.  The parents thought about the times, (comma) good and bad, happy and sad.  The happiness of being pregnant and holding this child in their arms.  Then the sadness of being told she would never make it to adulthood. The happy times with this small soul filled them with all the joys in the world.  With these joys the bad times, like now, didn't even seem that bad.  But the bad times, like now, reminded them of the same thought.

"He doesn't need her,"  Mac whispered.

"I know, but He must have a plan for her."  Harm reassured his wife.

_Well it must be kinda crowded_

_On the streets of Heaven_

_So tell me, what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day,_

_She'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now I need her so much more_

Mac remained focused on the hand as it slowly constricted in her hand.  Harm watched as he felt something move in the room.  His eyes quickly fell onto the hand. He moved his gaze back to the bed to look upon his daughter one last time.  A long and slow breath escaped her as her soul left her body. The gentle hand relaxed and fell back to its limp form as the beeping stopped.

No words filled the room as the parents wept for their child who had been chosen to leave them.  The doctors and nurses came into the room and took care of their business and left the family to grieve.

_And, Lord, I know once you've made up your mind_

_There's no use in begging_

_So if you take her with you today_

_Will you make sure she looks both ways_

_And will you hold her hand _

_When she crosses the streets of heaven.___

_The streets of heaven_

"Grandpa?"  the innocent child asked.

"Yes, Bridgett."

She looked towards her parents as she and her grandfather stood near a warm light.  "Are Mommy and Daddy going to be okay?"

Her grandfather stopped and looked towards his son and his daughter-in-law.  "They will be, Bridgett.  It's just going to take a while."

Slowly the pair of souls entered their new home.  Bridgett stood at the edge of Earth and Heaven.  She looked back one more time and whispered.  "Goodbye Mommy.  Goodbye Daddy.  I love you both."  

Then, as if she was back in the room with her parents, they both smiled softly, knowing their daughter was in a better place.  A place surrounded with people who were going to take care of her until they could join her.

Bridgett's grandfather smiled at his granddaughter and gently pulled her soft warm hand in to his.  "Hold my hand, Angel. We need to cross the street."

Bridgett smiled at his words and giggled.  "Don't forget, we need to look both ways first."

Her grandfather laughed a strong laugh.  "That we do, Angel.  That we do."

The End


End file.
